


And The Sidewalk Soldiers Sing The Midnight Blues

by monkiainen



Category: The Lord of the Rings - J. R. R. Tolkien
Genre: Character Study, Eldar, F/M, Istari - Freeform, Kissing, ageless
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-04
Updated: 2015-11-04
Packaged: 2018-04-30 00:53:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 405
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5144309
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/monkiainen/pseuds/monkiainen
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Their love is everlasting.</p>
            </blockquote>





	And The Sidewalk Soldiers Sing The Midnight Blues

**Author's Note:**

> Written for [ this prompt](http://hobbit-kink.livejournal.com/702.html?thread=958#t958) at hobbit_kink

They have known each other for ages. In fact, they’ve known each other for so long neither can really remember a time when they **didn’t** . Time is meaningless for the _Eldar_ and the _Istari_ for they do not age the same way the other races of the Middle Earth do.

Perhaps it is not a wonder then if they grow closer and closer during the centuries. They have much in common; one of them bears the Nenya and the other Narya, the great elven rings of old ages. They have been entrusted with a great power, a responsibility neither of them takes lightly. 

The shadows are growing again; the evil has risen. Yet the only ones paying attention are them, along with Elrond. Saruman refuses to see the truth in front of him, or that's how it seems. It will be only later on when they will learn of his betrayal against the Middle Earth and its inhabitants. Gandalf takes the matters to his hands, and investigates Dol Guldur on his own, only to be captured by Necromancer's forces. But there is still hope left, for the White Council comes to his aid. They succeed in banishing Necromancer, but the price is almost too much to pay. Galadriel is severely weakened, and Gandalf is not in shape either. Still, he must run, for Erebor will be under attack sooner than he would like. So Gandalf leaves, in the middle of the night, trusting Radagast to take care of Galadriel. The memory of her kiss lingers in his lips for years afterwards.

They see each other occasionally over the decades, until One Ring appears. Or more like it, Gandalf finally learns the truth of the ring Bilbo found so many years ago. Gandalf berates himself for noticing it sooner, but there's nothing he can do for it. It is now his responsibility to take care of Frodo and the Ring.

The Fellowship is formed, and their journey starts. It is in the mines of Moria where Gandalf the Grey faces his death – only to be reborn as Gandalf the White, the greatest of all the _Istari_. It is only thanks to Galadriel that he is still alive.

The One Ring destroyed, they have filled their purpose in the Middle Earth. In one moonlight night, they depart to the Undying Lands. Their kiss is more meaningful than the one they shared at Dol Guldur many ages ago.


End file.
